


No one likes draco

by Everythinghere



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fred and George are perfect, Fred and George do no wrong of course, Hermione Ron and Mrs Weasley are fucking mean at first, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda protective!harry, M/M, draco hate (at first), draco is soft, harry is kidnapped, its like...not a lot of angst though, kinda powerful!harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 04:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19418494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everythinghere/pseuds/Everythinghere
Summary: Based off a prompt I read somewhere and literally can’t find anywhere anymore. When Harry tells his loved ones of his relationship with Draco, they disapprove. Will Draco’s cry baby reaction to a Harry related emergency change their minds????





	No one likes draco

**Author's Note:**

> I write all the fucking time but I’ve never written anything for the public. Not sure how good/bad this is. It felt a little rushed? It might be rushed, sorry. Um I’m a sucker for emotional shit but I’m slightly sex-repulsed so I literally can’t write smut sorrryyyyyyy. Also the title was just what I put when google docs asked me to title it and I had to think of something on the spot and I decided to just leave it because ??? I’m shit at titles. Okay, bye.

Hermione’s eyes immediately squinted in disapproval, but this upsetting fact was entirely overshadowed by Ron’s wheezing laughter. 

“Harry, that’s bloody hilarious! You almost got me, mate,” he managed to wheeze out, pretending to wipe mirthful tears from his bright red cheeks.

Harry heaved a big sigh, “Ron, it’s not a joke. Draco and I are honestly dating...for five months now, mind you.” Harry was clearly not happy as he rolled his eyes and glanced apologetically at his boyfriend, who looked more nervous than Harry could ever remember seeing him. 

Ron’s laughter fizzled out as he took in the seriousness of Harry’s tone and stature. His arms crossed and his head jolted back in what Harry could only call idiotic surprise. His nose scrunched up unattractively and his upper lip curled back over his teeth. “Harry, we’re fine with you being bent and all, but Malfoy? Have you been Imperiused or something?”

“Ron, what the hell?! Of course not!” Harry could feel the anger beginning to shock his nerve endings and he knew that if Ron and Hermione didn’t change their attitude soon, that anger would bubble into an inflamed rage.

“Harry, honestly, you can’t think this will be good for you, or any of us for that matter! Have you forgotten that he used to solely refer to me as ‘mudblood?’ What about the fact that he almost killed you during that one quidditch match? Or, no forget about all that; how about the fact that he was a fucking Death Eater?! Has this all conveniently escaped your memory, or are you as daft as I fear?” Hermione looked genuinely curious as to what his answer would be, her arms crossed in a way that mirrored her fiancé’s.

“Draco, I’m sorry. Go to mine and I will meet you there, please,” Harry’s soft tone was a stark contrast to the spitting words uttered seconds before. Draco only nodded, turned on the spot, and disappeared with a jarring ‘POP.’ “You haven’t even taken the time to get to know him. We were kids when all of that happened; Draco was terrified for his life and his family’s lives.”

“SO WERE WE,” Ron’s angry shout made Harry’s magic act out and shatter a nearby glass.

“He didn’t have the same choices we did, Ron! You guys don’t know how lucky we were to be able to do the right thing! You won’t even try to hear us out; you’re hypocrites.” Harry felt his nostrils flare and saw Ron’s ears fill with blood as Hermione’s mouth opened slightly and her eyebrows furrowed in disbelief.

“Harry, you can’t be serious. Have you even thought this through? You two were at each other’s throats for years! How can that be a healthy relationship? And furthermore, how can you ask us to disregard everything he has done to us for what I can only assume is a fling?” Harry had never wanted to hex Hermione before, but, he supposed, there’s a first time for everything.

“I love him...and I love you guys too, but if you can’t appreciate that I’m happy...I have no choice but to question if either of you reciprocate that. Please, just try to understand. I have to go.” Harry fought hard to keep his emotions in long enough to get to the fireplace and floo home. Unfortunately, he broke one more glass on his way and muttered an apology under his breath before disappearing in the green flames.

“Draco,” Harry called softly upon arriving in his own fireplace and slipping his boots and jacket off. He walked to the kitchen and peeked around the corner to find it empty. He called the name again, still to no avail, and continued his search. He checked the living room, only to be disappointed again, and finally made his way to his bedroom at the back of his obnoxiously spacious flat. He originally lived in this dingy old place with creaky floorboards and the unmistakable smell of dust motes, but the first time he took Draco there, he complained the whole time. Harry finally got a new place when Draco refused to return. They went flat hunting together for two weeks until they found something up to Draco’s standards.

Harry felt his heart break as he entered his bedroom. There, on the foot of his bed — which was in the middle of the wall with a nightstand on each side — sat his boyfriend, tear tracks staining his sharp face.

“Fuck,” Draco muttered and quickly wiped the evidence from his cheeks. 

“I called your name, love.” Harry walked forward and crouched in front of him, one hand resting on the thigh in front of him, the other coming up to rub soothingly at his face.

“I didn’t hear you, I’m sorry,” Draco’s breath stuttered the way it always did when he cried, and Harry felt his already broken heart sink to his stomach.

“It’s okay...are you okay?” Harry didn’t like the repetition in his question, and he hated even more that he was asking a question with such an obvious answer.

Draco just shrugged. 

“I’m so sorry, love. I honestly didn’t think they’d act like that. If I had known, I would have told you to stay home from the get-go.” Harry felt the sadness weigh his face down, and he knew that, under any other circumstance, Draco would have warned him about wrinkles.

“‘s not your fault. What happened after I left?”

Harry sighed. “Well, I told them they need to get to know you, because they only know of what you did when you were a scared teenager. They were stubborn. Hermione assumed we were a fling and...I...I told her I love you.” He felt the nervousness crash over him like a violent wave and almost, almost regretted it.

Draco let his tears flow now. “You said that?”

Harry nodded.

“Well I do too,” Draco whispered. He always had a hard time telling Harry how he truly felt; he was working on it. “I love you.”

Harry wrapped his hand around the nape of Draco’s neck and pulled him down into a heart stopping kiss. Their mouths were soft and sweet, screaming love and affection with every slow movement. Draco reached down and pulled Harry up by his shirt until he was lying atop him. 

Their kiss grew frantic, each movement an effort to reassure, heal, and prove their mutual asservations. Their tongues met and Draco let out a soft moan of appreciation. They explored each other’s mouths as if they had never done it before. As if each previous kiss had been wiped from their memories, and they were desperate to restore what had been lost.

Harry began kissing down his cheek, to his jaw, down his throat. Draco’s hands snuck up Harry’s shirt, grappling and arching and grinding. He moved his fingers back down to the hem of his shirt, about to rip it off, when there was a sharp knock at Harry’s front door.

They both ignored it in favor of each other, but soon the knocking became relentless and distracting. 

Harry groaned loudly as he pushed himself off of Draco, told him to stay put, and stomped to the door. He flung it open and was immediately thrown into a sea of regret.

He should have stayed in his room, in the safety of his bed with his boyfriend whom he loved and who loved him. But, no. He had decided to address the angry knock, and now he has to hear a lecture from a clearly infuriated Molly Weasley.

“Hello, Mrs. Weasley,” he said brightly, hoping his feigned ignorance would save him.

It did not.

“Harry Potter! I have taken you into my home, fed you, loved you, and raised you as best I could. Apparently it wasn’t enough, considering you thought it smart to get yourself besotted with a Death Eater!” Molly blew her way through the door and now stood in the hallway leading to the living room with her arms firmly crossed.

“Mrs. Weasley, I love you, and I deeply appreciate all that you’ve done for me, but if you refer to him as that I will have to ask you to leave. Please, don’t make me do that.” Harry desperately wanted her approval. She was the first person to parent Harry, to love Harry for more than his name. However, if she couldn’t be happy for him now, he had to do what was best for himself and the man he loves.

“I’m only being honest. You aren’t thinking clearly and it is my job to set you straight.”

“Funny, I would have thought that your job was to be happy for me, considering I’m finally in a good place in my life! Don’t you see I’m happy? Don’t you care about that?”

“Harry, dear, of course I want you to be happy. But this isn’t the way to do it. This boy will only cause you and everyone else trouble, and I’m trying to help you dodge this hex.” Her arms had uncrossed and moved to her hips, but her face remained stern. 

“There is no hex to dodge. I love him, he loves me and we’re good for each other. I’ve never been this happy before. Please don’t ruin it,” Harry was trying with everything he had not to cry. He wanted to seem calm and sure, maybe then she would listen to him and see that he was thinking clearly, but he couldn’t stop the tear that escaped.

“This happiness won’t last. You’ll only end up heart broken, and you’ll need us when it happens.” Her face had turned sympathetic, but her hands remained on her hips. “Please, just think this through more. I’ll leave you alone, for now. Owl me soon, dear.” She cupped his cheek softly and slipped out the door.

Harry sighed heavily and made his was back to his boyfriend. 

Draco had moved so that his back was resting on the headboard. His knees and hands were tucked to his chest and he was chewing on his lip.

Harry crawled on the bed toward him and pulled his ankles so that his legs were stretched out in front of him. Draco held his arms out and Harry laid on him. The arms that wrapped around him were soothing as they squeezed him sweetly. A kiss was placed on his head and he let the tears come.

Harry woke up, warm and comfy. His head was on Draco’s lap as the far more alert man read a muggle novel that Harry had told him he just had to read. The day’s events were almost forgotten. When he remembered why his face felt so puffy, he turned his head into his boyfriends thigh and wrapped an arm around his waist.

“Good afternoon, bed head.” Draco laughed softly. Harry groaned in reply. “How do you feel?”

The answer was too muffled to understand.

“Hmm?”

Harry lifted his head and looked up at him. “Great,” he said in a tone that implied the opposite.

“Well...I’m hungry.” Draco knew the best thing for Harry would be to distract him.

“Do you want me to get some Chinese?” He knew it was Draco’s favorite and, after such a trying day, he wanted to make him happy in whatever small, trivial way he could.

“Ugh, you read my mind, love.” Draco’s smile was well worth the trip in the rain.

As Harry walked back to their flat, an umbrella protecting him from the fat drops threatening to drench him, he passed by a drugstore. The display window had tulips in the window. Harry rushed inside.

… …  
After weeks of ‘meaningless’ sex, Harry had finally convinced Draco to go on an actual date with him. He was shaking with nerves as he knocked on the flashy door to Draco’s flat.

When the heavy wood was wrenched back, Harry immediately thrust the flowers he had picked up not five minutes ago at him.

He heard a yelp and was sad that he couldn’t see the undoubtedly hilarious expression of shock on his dates face.

“For you,” he said lamely, holding back a snort.

“What are these?” Draco took them and peered at them curiously.

“They’re...they’re flowers.” Harry wondered if Draco was kidding.

“I know they’re flowers, idiot. What kind?” Draco rolled his eyes but the action was belied by his smile.

“Oh...they’re tulips. Have you never seen them?”

“I’ve seen them, just never had a name for them. Muggle flowers aren’t extremely common among wizards, Potter,” Draco informed him.

“Oh! Well, I just thought you might like them. I almost got roses, but these seemed more you.” He shrugged. 

Draco grinned. “You were right.”

… …  
“I’m back!” Harry hollered as he entered his flat and toed off his shoes. He hoped Draco heard him, he didn’t feel like walking all the way to the bedroom.

He needn’t worry. “I’m in here,” Draco’s reply was much quieter and completely audible. He had been in the living room. Harry made his way to him excitedly.

“I got you these,” Harry said through his smile.

Draco turned around and was smiling even wider at the sight of his slightly wet boyfriend holding a bouquet of tulips in one hand and in the other a bag of ice cream and a bag of Chinese takeout.

“I love you,” Draco said softly as Harry crossed the room, bent, and kissed him quickly before sitting next to him on the couch.

“I love you, too. I also got your favorite ice cream and a few other flavors I want us to try together.” Harry was determined to have a nice, normal night with his boyfriend, in spite of all that had happened.

“Thank you.” Draco planted a kiss on his cheek. “Um...you got an owl. It’s from the Weasley twins.”

“Oh.” Harry feared he would not be able to just ignore what happened. All he wanted to do was to forget it for one night before having to deal with it again tomorrow, but that was going to be impossible, apparently. He had hoped that the twins at least would be okay with this. They were, after all, the most open minded people Harry had ever met. But it seemed they would let him down.

Harry picked up the letter, that had gone previously unnoticed, from the coffee table and attempted to open it. He had never been good at opening envelopes, and his shaking hands worsened his impediment. Draco took it from him and opened it easily before handing it back.

~Harry,

Mum owled us about you and Malfoy. We wanted you to know we don’t agree with them. Would love to have lunch soon with the both of you. We’ll try to knock some sense into them. 

Hope you’re well, mate  
-Fred and George~

Harry didn’t realize he was crying until he saw the ink bleed from the moisture. He wiped his hands over his cheeks and folded the letter.

“I’m so sorry, love.” Draco laid his head on Harry’s shoulder blade and wrapped an arm around him, placing kisses wherever his lips could reach.

“No, no it’s good. They’re okay with us. They said they want to have lunch with us.” Harry let out a relieved laugh.

“Oh, that’s wonderful! They always were my favorite.” Draco pressed two more quick kisses on Harry’s shoulder and sat up.

“Yeah, right. I bet you liked Percy best,” Harry teased. “You were both so uptight.”

Draco scoffed. “Whatever, Potter.”

“Mmmm, you love me.” Harry began to get out their food, applying a Stasis charm to the ice cream.

“Ugh, are you going to use that against me, now?” Draco pretended to be upset.

“Probably.”

The rest of their night passed slowly. They ate with a movie on, which they mostly talked over. Once Draco’s stomach was finally full, he put his flowers in a vase and Harry opened the ice cream, warming Draco’s slightly because he liked it to be soft. They ate slowly, kissing often, and arguing lightly over which new flavor was best.

They woke up the next morning still on the couch, wrapped around each other tightly, sans blanket. Harry Accioed his comforter and soon they were falling back asleep.

They woke up to the sound of the floo and an astonished “Oh my God!”

Harry lifted his head from Draco’s chest to see Hermione standing before his fireplace, staring at them disapprovingly.

“Hermione, what are you doing here?” Harry sat up and glanced back at Draco, hoping he hadn’t woken up. He had.

“I came here to try to talk sense into you. Could you please disentangle yourself?” Her arms crossed.

“If you don’t want to see this, don’t show up at my house unannounced, ‘mione.” Draco sat up next to him and Harry could feel how tense he was. So much for having a relaxing morning. He grasped Draco’s hand under the blanket.

“Well, I didn’t realize you two live together.”

“We don’t,” Draco piped in this time. Harry glanced at him.

“Say what you came here to say, and leave.” Harry hated to be so rude to her, but he refused to put up with her hypocritical bigotry.

“Malfoy, I would like some privacy.” She glanced at Draco with a coldness Harry hadn’t seen in her eyes in a very long time. It brought back memories of her defending him to classmates and Umbridge and even Death Eaters. His heart ached.

Harry gripped his hand harder. “I want him to stay, ‘mione.”

“Fine, then I’m sorry you have to hear this, Malfoy. Harry, you’re being stupid. He was a Death Eater, he almost killed Dumbledore, he let his fellow Death Eaters into the castle and stood by as they tortured students for an entire school year. He is a bad person. He didn’t just ‘make mistakes,’ he knowingly allowed horrible things to happen and did his fair share of horrible things in the meantime. Not to mention, you both hated each other since the moment you met! You can’t tell me you love him, I-“

“BUT I DO LOVE HIM! I love him and you have no fucking right to judge him! You have no idea what he went through! His family would have been killed the minute he stepped out of line and then they’d have killed him too. We went through terrible shit, Hermione, but we can’t even begin to imagine what it was like for him. You’re all being such hypocrites, and I thought you of all people would be smart enough to realize that.” Harry realized he was clutching Draco’s hand too tightly and instantly let up. Draco squeezed his hand in reassurance.

“I can’t believe how naive you’re being, Harry. He’s bad for you and you’re going to regret all of this. He’ll prove all of us right eventually and it’ll be too late. Look at his arm, Harry! He’s not-“

“GET OUT! GET THE FUCK OUT, HERMIONE.” The drapes around the window were fluttering and the lightbulb for the lamp on the end table exploded. 

Hermione flinched. Until yesterday, she had never seen Harry’s magic react this way. It only manage to convince her further that Malfoy was bad for him.

“Harry, you’re out of control! Can’t you see what he’s doing to you?” She gestured at the lightbulb and then at Harry’s shaking form, trying to cover up her fear. Harry stood abruptly and stormed out of the room, the slam of a door causing Hermione to jump again.

“I’m sorry, Granger, I really think you should leave. I get where you’re coming from, and I mean no disrespect, but he’ll only get more angry. It’s just best for everyone if you leave.” Draco kept his eyes on the coffee table and clutched his hands nervously in front of himself. He only knew Hermione had left from the telltale sounds of the floo. He rose quickly and made his way to Harry.

“I fucking heard that, Draco.” Harry was pacing, still visibly shaking.

“Heard what?” his voice trembled noticeably and he cringed.

“You get where she’s coming from? What the fuck does that mean?” He turned to Draco and threw his arms in the air.

“I just...I get why she doesn’t like me. I understand why none of them want me near you.” His eyes were glued to Harry’s shoes.

“Draco...they don’t know anything about you. How can you say that? They’re being so hypocritical, how can you not see that?” Harry’s hands were suddenly clutching at his shoulders, his head dipping to make their eyes meet.

Draco shrugged. Harry pulled him to his chest tightly.

“No, Draco, please tell me you see how happy I am. You’re better for me than anything else ever has been. They have no idea what they’re talking about. I’m in love with you, for Merlin’s sake!” He kissed Draco’s hair an uncountable amount of times.

“I-I’m not saying I agree...I just get what they mean.”

“Don’t agree, God, please don’t agree. I couldn’t handle it if you thought we shouldn’t be together. I’d fucking lose it, I swear, Draco, I would.” 

Draco felt Harry’s tears fall into his hair. “That won’t happen, I promise. I promise, okay? We’ll be together for-...as long as you want me.” He pulled away and used the pads of his thumbs to wipe the tears away.

Harry kissed him desperately, throwing himself at him so hard they almost lost balance. Their teeth clacked and their mouths opened instantly, tongues licking and swiping and exploring. They slowly made their way to the bed, undressed, and made saccharine love to one another.

They spent another day in, this time remaining unbothered by any disapproving family or friends. Harry wrote a reply to the twins and read the sequel to the book Draco was reading. They had sex two more times, once in the shower, and ate left overs from the previous night. 

The fell asleep snuggled so deeply into each other that they forgot anything else existed.

Harry woke with a groan. It was too early for even the sun to be up, and he didn’t have to be up for work for another hour, but the knock at his door insisted he get up. 

He pulled pajama pants on lazily, realizing halfway through that they were actually Draco’s. He debated pulling a shirt on but decided he was too tired. He shuffled to the door, rubbing at his eyes, and chiding himself for forgetting his glasses.

He pulled open the door and squinted in an attempt to improve his eyesight when he didn’t immediately recognize the impossibly blurry figure before him. He didn’t even get a chance to ask who it was before he was grabbed and silenced with a spell. He struggled and couldn’t believe he hadn’t brought his wand with him, or listened to Hermione when she told him months ago to put wards on his new place. Soon, though, he wasn’t capable of any thought at all as his abductor rendered him unconscious.

Draco woke wearily to Harry’s blaring alarm. He groaned and rolled over to wake up his boyfriend, but found that his spot was cold and empty. He shut off the alarm and called for Harry. When there was not a reply, he got up, his tired limbs protesting quietly. He looked in the bathroom first, then the kitchen, then the living room. He was making his way out of the living room, about to check the guest bedroom, when he froze. 

The front door was wide open. He ran out in the hall, in nothing but his boxers, and after five minutes of fruitless searching, he got dressed and hurriedly ran to the lobby. He asked the doorman if he had seen anything and was met with simply a shake of his head. He ran back up to the flat and flooed to the Ministry. He hoped Harry might have gone in early to work, but upon asking the Head Auror, and several of Harry’s colleagues, and being told time and again that he hadn’t been in, he truly started to panic. 

He went against every Slytherin, self-preserving instinct he had and apparated to Weasley and Granger’s front door. He pounded on the wood, hoping they hadn’t left for work already. 

A tired looking Ron Weasley answered the door and immediately attempted to shut it in his face. Draco held his hands out to stop it from closing.

“Please, just tell me you’ve heard from Harry! Is he here?” Draco’s voice and face were painted in fear, fear he would usually hide behind a sneer, but he was past the point of pride. 

Weasley opened the door back up all the way. “No, we haven’t heard from him since yesterday.” He looked worried already.

“Fuck! Okay, um, just please let me know-um if you see him.” Draco was crying openly and turned to leave.

“Wait! When did you last see him? Did you check his work,” Weasley’s face was hard and fearful.

“We-I-he was there last night when we went to sleep. His alarm went off this morning and he wasn’t in bed and he wasn’t in the house and the front door was open and I went to the Ministry and asked like fifty different people but nobody had seen him and I asked them to let me know if he turned up but I haven’t heard anything and so I came here.” Draco felt like he couldn’t breathe. Repeating it all to Weasley, and now Granger, as she had walked up behind her fiancé, made his panic increase tenfold.

“‘Mione, owl mum, please. Uh...Malfoy...Merlin, come in.” Weasley clearly did not want to invite him in, but seemed to not want to let him walk away either.

“Oh...thank you,” Malfoy hiccuped.

Weasley led him to the kitchen and Malfoy couldn’t help remembering the last, and only other, time he was there. The memory of Harry served to bring on a new batch of tears.

“I’ll-uh make tea.” Weasley quickly turned around and began making tea the muggle way, probably in an attempt to drag out the process in order to avoid looking at Malfoy.

“I owled Molly and McGonagall.” Granger came in and took over the tea making, correcting Weasley’s mistakes.

“You think he might be at Hogwarts?” Draco asked.

“It’s not incredibly likely, sort of a last resort. Plus she knows everything.” Draco could tell from her tense stance that she was more worried than she was letting on.

“Right.”

The silence was long and awkward and was finally interrupted by a light tapping at the window.

“It’s from McGonagall.” Weasley said upon retrieving the letter from the treat-seeking owl. “She says she hasn’t heard from him, but to keep her updated and she’ll do the same.”

Draco buried his face in his hands. Tea was placed in front of him and he downed it quickly, letting it burn his throat painfully.

They sat in awkward silence again, until Molly Weasley came barreling through the floo.

“What do you mean he’s missing? He’s an entire grown adult, he can’t just go miss-Malfoy!” Under different circumstances, Draco may have had to hold back laughter at the look of frenzied shock on her face.

“Mrs. Weasley,” he said politely, but wearily.

“Um...Malfoy said he was missing when he woke up this morning and he asked his coworkers but nobody had seen him. We also asked McGonagall but she doesn’t know anything either,” Weasley informed her awkwardly.

“Oh, we-uh you should owl Fred and George. They’ve been owling a bit.”

Mrs. Weasley looked surprised at this information, but Hermione got to work summoning the materials she needed and sent the letter on its way.

As they waited for the response, Mrs. Weasley demanded that Draco tell her the context of their correspondence. He told her the truth, hoping it would help change her mind, but she only pursed her lips in response.

It wasn’t long before an owl was swooping into the already-open window. It landed in front of Draco and he willed his hands to stop shaking as he untied the letter from the impatient owl. 

He opened the envelope, not as easily as he had done a couple nights ago, but still better than Harry could ever hope to. 

~We haven’t seen or heard from him. We will be over as soon as we can clear out the shop. 

-F&G~

Draco swallowed against the lump in his throat and shook his head. He handed the letter to Hermione to read for herself. 

“Um...could I use your restroom?” Draco’s voice quivered helplessly.

Weasley led the way and left him by himself. Draco broke down immediately. He couldn’t help but imagine Harry hurt, injured, or dead somewhere cold and dark. He didn’t know what he’d do if he lost him. His breathing quickened at the thought and soon he was gasping for breath, panic threatening to consume him. 

He’d had only two other panic attacks: once when his father was arrested, and again the night he was supposed to kill Dumbledore. Those times he was able to calm himself down with the knowledge that everything would be okay, that he was Draco Malfoy and he could live through anything. Except, he couldn’t live through this. If he lost Harry, nothing would be okay ever again. 

His hands and feet grew numb and his face started to tingle in the most uncomfortable way. He was cold everywhere but the sweat was coming in buckets. He was barely aware of any of this though. Whether he opened or closed his eyes, all he saw was Harry’s lifeless body.

“Malfoy? Are you alright? It’s Fred and George.” Draco wondered how long he’d been in there for Fred and George to have arrived. “I hope you’re decent, mate, we gotta come in.”

The door opened and Draco looked at them hopelessly. He hoped they wouldn’t hold this against him, but he needed help desperately. Their faces contorted in worry and sympathy.

“Hey, mate, listen, we’re going to find him, okay? As soon as you’re calm enough, we’re going to take you to the Ministry so we can get a search team. He’s going to be okay. He’s Harry bloody Potter, literally came back from the dead and defeated Voldemort, okay? We promise he’ll be alright. For now, just match our breaths.” They spoke back to back and Draco was too out of it to tell who said what, despite their “F” and “G” sweaters. He focused on their breathing, trying with everything inside him to imitate it. 

He finally managed to breathe somewhat normally and used their offered hands to rise to his feet—when had he sat? 

“Thank you,” he said weakly as they patted his back.

“‘Course,” they said together.

“Come on, let’s go to the Ministry.” Fred smiled softly and led the way out of the bathroom.

They had a team of twenty people on the search. The Head Auror had suggested they start by looking into some of Harry’s cases, figuring someone might be looking for revenge.

Draco begged them to let him go along on the various searches, but everyone insisted he go home, seeing as he couldn’t stop crying. He only agreed when they promised him he’d be the first to know if they had any news.

Draco originally went to Harry’s flat, wanting to be near his things, his scent, but it quickly became too much and he went home.

Four hours passed with no news and Draco was about to go back to the Ministry and demand they let him help when there was a ‘POP’ sounding from his living room.

He jumped up from his dining room table and sprinted into the room. He expected an auror, or perhaps one of the Weasleys. What he didn’t expect was Harry shirtless, glassesless, and bloody.

Draco gasped and froze. It took three seconds for his brain to comprehend what he was seeing. And then he was in front of Harry, too afraid to touch him for fear he’d hurt him. 

Harry’s heart broke upon seeing the man he loved, standing there, speechless, puffy eyed, exhausted, crying, terrified. He wrapped his aching arms around him and held him so tightly he didn’t think either of them could breathe. He felt Draco’s body shaking against him and shushed him quietly.

“It’s okay, I’m here. Shhhh, baby, it’s okay,” Harry whispered softly into his hair.

“I-I thought you were dead. Oh fuck, I thought-“

“Shhh, I’m okay. I’m okay, I promise.”

Draco pulled away slightly, grabbed his impossibly messy hair and connected their lips. His tears made their faces slide together wetly, mirroring their mouths. He broke away as a sob ripped through his throat and Harry kissed him everywhere. His lips, his nose, his right cheek, his forehead, his left cheek, his chin, his jaw; every inch of Draco’s face was peppered in sweet, light pecks, and when their lips met again, Draco could taste his own tears on Harry’s lips. 

“Where-What happened? Fuck, are you okay?” Draco buried his face in Harry’s neck, but refused to let go of him.

“A year ago, I had this case...this alcoholic killed his daughter. She was four and she spilled his firewhisky. He got so mad, he killed her. He used two of three of the Unforgivables on her.” Harry was tense and he shuddered as he told Draco the story. “Well, it wasn’t until his trial that we found out he was the leader of this gang that made and sold illegal potions. Since I didn’t listen to Hermione and ward my flat, they found me and kidnapped me. They took me to their warehouse and-well it doesn’t matter, I got out.”

“How?” Draco had a million questions, but he led with the one that felt safest.

“Hmm?” Harry kissed the top of his head.

“How did you get out?”

“Oh...well, I didn’t have my wand, so originally I tried to come up with an escape plan. But then they started telling me how they found me—typical villain, can’t help but tell their story—and they started talking about you. How they saw us together and they used you to find out where I was.” Draco could feel Harry’s arms tighten around him and he buried his face further into his neck. “I...uh got pretty angry. They started talking about you. My magic took over, like the other day with Hermione, and the spells they had me under broke. I snatched one of their wands and Reducto-ed the whole damn place. I went to my flat first but you weren’t there so I came here.”

Draco looked up at him. “You haven’t been to the Ministry?!”

“Oh… no, my first...well, my only thought was to come see you.” Harry pecked his nose.

“I love you.”

“Mmm, I love you too, baby.”

Draco kissed him deeply, but cut it short. Harry did not make his disapproval a secret.

“Come on, we have to go to the Ministry. I’ve got all of Wizarding England looking for you. I’m pretty sure Molly Weasley has gone completely grey in the last 7 hours.”

He took Harry’s hand and wrapped it around his own waist before making his way to the floo.

“You got the Weasley’s involved?” Harry couldn’t have imagined that went well. Draco turned to look at him and realized he was still shirtless. He led him into his own bedroom and tossed him a shirt, waiting for him to pull it on before going back to the fireplace.

“Well, I showed up at Weasley and Granger’s crying my fucking eyes out, asking if they knew where you were. They actually invited me inside and helped me,” Draco informed him as he reluctantly stepped away from Harry and into the fireplace. “We had tea,” he said before throwing the powder, giving his location, and disappearing.

“Tea?” Harry muttered as he followed suit.

“I tried to help with the search party, but nobody would let me. I was crying too much apparently,” Draco said as soon as they were reunited and as close as they could possibly be while walking through the Ministry.

“Oh, love, I’m sorry.”

“Please, don’t apologize. It’s not your fault.” Draco squeezed his hip.

They ran into Ron, Hermione, Mr., and Mrs. Weasley in the Atrium. 

“Harry!” They all exclaimed at once before ambushing him. Much to both Harry and Draco’s displeasure, they were separated and three sets of arms were flung at, a very blind and even more surprised, Harry in an impromptu group hug.

They demanded the same answers Draco had, but Harry asked to be taken to Robards—Draco made a mental note to remember his name as it had been quite awkward referring to him as ‘the Head Auror’— so that he could tell them all at once, not keen to repeat himself again and again. They couldn’t blame him.

After Harry reiterated everything he’d said to Draco, they were finally allowed to leave. 

Draco and Harry went straight back to Harry’s, heading for the bedroom immediately. They were in the middle of a very heated kiss when they were interrupted by a tap at the window. 

“Bloody fucking hell,” Harry muttered as he moved from on top of his boyfriend and slammed the window open. 

A familiar owl swooped in, circled the room and landed on Harry’s, once again, bare shoulder.

“What is it?” Draco asked, grumpily, as he lay sprawled out on the bed, also shirtless.

Harry held out the envelope. Draco chuckled as he opened it and handed it back.

“You make it look so damn easy,” Harry grumbled.

“It is so damn easy, love.”

“Mrs. Weasley would like to know if she could come over to talk.” Harry sounded hesitant, but Draco knew this conversation was necessary.

“You need to talk to her.”

“Ugh, I don’t want to! I just want to fuck my boyfriend and go to sleep,” Harry rubbed at his forehead, a habit Draco had tried so hard to break—“it dries out your skin and will give you wrinkles!”

“I know, love, but wouldn’t it feel better to fuck me after you’ve talked it all out with the woman who is basically your mother?” Draco didn’t even need to say anything, Harry was already writing his reply.

“Yeah, yeah,” he replied as he sent the owl back.

Ten minutes later, they were sat in Harry’s living room, all very tense.

“So, what did you want to talk about?” Harry asked, even though he already knew it’d be about Draco, whose hand was clasped in his in his own lap.

“Well… it was a hard day for all of us. You know how much you mean to all of us Harry, and we were so worried, but, well we couldn’t just ignore Mr. Malfoy’s… um… reaction to today’s events. I mean, for Godric’s sake, the twins took fifteen minutes trying to calm him down from a panic attack.” Mrs. Weasley was so clearly ill at ease that Draco didn’t even mind her bluntness. He did, however, appreciate the affectionate squeeze to his hand. “Anyway, I’ve just got back from Ron and Hermione’s and we all agree that… we may have been wrong about you two.”

“May have been?” Harry repeated accusingly.

“I’m sorry, Harry, we were wrong,” Mrs. Weasley corrected herself anxiously.

“You don’t need to apologize to me. You need to apologize to Draco.” Draco looked at him in surprise.

“Draco-can I call you Draco?” He nodded. “Draco, I’m very sorry. Harry was right, I should have taken the time to really get to know you before making any judgments. I don’t deserve your forgiveness, but I would love if I could get the chance to know the man my son is in love with.”

“I forgive you. I understand where you were coming from and I can’t blame you for looking out for Harry. I can’t wait to get to know you.” Draco smiled at her sweetly.

“Thank you so much, dear. And thank you for making Harry so happy, Merlin knows he deserves it!” She winked at him.

“Yes, he definitely does,” Draco agreed and squeezed Harry’s hand lightly.

“Okay, I’m sure you kids want some privacy, I’ll get out of your hair. Ron and Hermione will be coming over tomorrow, I told them to leave you two alone tonight.” She winked a second time and rose from her seat to hug them both—graciously ignoring Draco’s surprised ‘oh’—before leaving through the floo.

“You had a panic attack?” Harry asked as soon as they were alone. 

Draco nodded. “I was fucking terrified, Harry, I barely breathed all day. The twins were very sweet.”

Harry’s reply came in the form of soft lips being pressed to his. They moved frantically against each other, desperate to mold themselves to one another indefinitely. Harry’s tongue dove into Draco’s mouth and his hands grasped the soft blonde hair fiercely. Draco didn’t know what to do with himself. His hands were everywhere. Starting at Harry’s face and rubbing and petting every inch of him he could reach, shoving his cold fingers under his shirt before removing the article of clothing completely. He jerked away as he felt the unmistakable feel of dried blood under his fingers.

“What did they do to you?” He looked down at the bruised and bloody skin, holding back a sob. “Harry, what did they do?”

“Shhh, nothing, love. I’m okay.” Harry tried to reconnect their lips but Draco pulled away.

“Tell me.” Harry sighed as Draco’s chin quivered.

“Why do you want to know?” Harry inquired.

“I need to. I don’t know, I just need to, okay?” 

Harry nodded.

“The knocked me unconscious and by the time I woke up, I was already bleeding. They must have used a curse of some sort, ‘cause as many times as I’ve been cut open, it never felt like that. Once they noticed I was awake, they all came in the room and… agh, Draco, I don’t want to tell you this, you’re just going to be upset.” The look Draco gave him convinced him to continue. “There were only three of them. They all took turns beating me and once they got bored of that they used the Cruciatus curse. I don’t know how long it was before they finally had enough. It wasn’t long after that that I got out.” Draco’s fingers were trailing down his torso lightly. He pushed Harry on his back and trailed open mouthed kisses up and down his injured skin. He grabbed his wand from the end table and Healed what he could, but his abilities were far from refined. “I’m okay, baby. it barely even hurts, I promise.”

Draco nodded and let his kisses trail down to the hem of his pants, making quick work of removing them.

Two hours later, Harry awoke to Draco stirring lightly on top of him. “Do you want to go to bed, wiggle worm?” He asked the blond softly.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you up.” Draco kissed his bare chest, feather light.

“It’s okay, love, we should probably go to bed anyway. Don’t want Hermione showing up unannounced again and seeing this.” He laughed lightly.

“Ugh, okay.” Draco got up and gathered their clothes from the floor.

Harry winced as he sat up, not going unnoticed by Draco as he had hoped. “I think you have a pain potion, don’t move, I’ll be right back.”

“Draco, I’m fine, don’t-“ he gave up when Draco ignored him and continued on his way to the bathroom.

“Seriously, I’m fine, I don’t need a pain potion,” he finished as soon as Draco had returned.

“Shut the fuck up, and just take it.” He shoved the potion at him, and after taking one look at Draco’s face, he downed it. “Stubborn fucking prick,” Draco mumbled.

“Come on, let’s go to bed.” He took Draco’s hand and led the way.

They fell asleep wrapped completely around each other, not caring that they were naked and so hot that their skin stuck together with sweat.

“I love you,” Draco mumbled into the skin of his neck.

“I love you too, baby.” Harry let sleep pull him under slowly, and he slept so deeply that not a single dream touched him.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!! Should I write more things for the public or should I never write again? What can I make better? Idk lmk (but also be like a little gentle because a bitch is sensitive)
> 
> I’m also 10000% sure that writing this made me realize how much I love those sweet little ginger twins. Fuck jk for killing my baby, he lives on in this house


End file.
